


Letting People Go

by blaukrautsuppe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaukrautsuppe/pseuds/blaukrautsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is still hiding from heaven, when God sends for his son to deliver a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting People Go

Summer dawned in the Scandes. The sun coated the land in her faint glow, touching the people down in the valleys and waking Loki, far up on the highest mountain.   
With the light came a visitor.  
“I am Loki,” he greeted. “What do you want from me?”   
“You are Gabriel, brother.” Loki recognized Raphael, who had come down from the heavens. “Our father asks you to deliver his word.”   
Loki smiled. His skin glittered in the blue and white swirls of a frost giant. “I am Loki. But if it pleases the heavens, I shall shout your message from the mountains.”   
Raphael looked down at him sternly. “You are to deliver it to the virgin.”  
“I am sure a virgin or two will hear.” Loki replied, mocking Raphael until the angel spread his wings and left.

And Loki settled back onto the stone he was bound to and watched the world beyond, as a rustle of wings announced another visitor.   
“What are you doing, Gabriel?” asked Michael, oldest and strongest among the angels. “Why don’t you obey?”  
Loki mustered the toga he was clad in. “Why do you wear a bed cloth?”  
Michael moved to loosen Loki’s bonds.  
“I am Loki!” he shouted at the angel. “Odin himself has bound me to this stone.”   
“Odin cannot bind an angel.”   
But Loki lay back his head, as he had before, staring into the sky above until Michael returned to the heavens.

So he lay and watched the sun dwindle and the night chill crept towards him, painting the rocks, and Loki heard a voice whisper.   
“What are you waiting for, brother?” Ice grew on the bonds that held him, making them weak and brittle. “You can free both of us.”  
But Loki held still in his bonds, screaming into the wind:   
“I am Loki! What do you want from me?”  
And the chill passed.

At night a fourth visitor came.  
“Gabriel,” he greeted. “Sit with me, son.”   
Gabriel did not dare to deny. A warm hand brushed away his bonds and the marks on his skin.  
As God settled on the edge of the stone, Gabriel joined him and asked: “Is this how it ends?”   
And God smiled at him. “All has to end.”   
“Can’t you change this? Can’t you make them see reason?”  
They sat in silence for a while.  
When God spoke, he laid a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Do you make Odin see reason? Do you change Frigga’s ways? Or do you allow them to be who they are?”  
As he stood to leave, Gabriel felt sad. He would not see his father again.   
A small feather sank from the sky, tumbling in the wind. As Gabriel reached for it, wings sprouted from his back yet again, their feathers blue and white and brown and black. He had not felt them in centuries.  
Gabriel stood and looked upon the realms of Asgard. “Goodbye, my friends.”  
And he left to tell God’s word. One last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlebeings, my first piece of SPN fanfiction. Be nice and tell me if I screwed it up.


End file.
